


The Rose Viper

by erbowman28



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbowman28/pseuds/erbowman28
Summary: Reyna Tyrell was a renowned beauty with a silver tongue that seemingly had it all. Her younger sister Margery was marrying King Joffrey, her brother was to marry Queen Cersei, and she was having an affair with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. But when Prince Oberyn Martell arrives for her sister's wedding, she soon discovers she's missing more than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Reyna Tyrell was someone who became bored very easily. Standing in the throne room and listening to endless speeches was not how she imagined spending a beautifully sunny day. She’d rather be walking in the gardens or out riding with her younger sister, Margery. Reyna’s best friend, Tyrion Lannister, was standing beside her and they kept exchanging the same bored looks.

Bronn, Tyrion’s sellsword, and Reyna’s sometime lover was standing behind her shifting from foot to foot in annoyance. Reyna turned her head slightly and flashed him an amused smirk. He returned it and ran a finger along the back opening of her dress. Like Margery, Reyna wore some very revealing dresses. Today she was wearing a green satin gown that was sleeveless and had a large diamond shaped opening on her lower back. Her chestnut hair contrasted nicely with the color and made her grey eyes appear to be the color of storm clouds.

“Uncle,” Joffrey directed towards Tyrion, forcing everyone out of their bored stupor. Tyrion approached his nephew and bowed, placing his hands neatly behind his back.

“You will greet Prince Doran tomorrow when he arrives to attend my wedding. I think you are capable of handling such a task,” Joffrey explained with one of his annoyingly cocky smirks. Tyrion’s face scrunched up in distaste but he nodded anyways. To refuse Joffrey was to risk your head.

“Your Grace, may I make a suggestion?” Margery asked as she stepped towards her fiancé. Margery was wearing a dress identical to her elder sister except hers was a bright blue color. 

Reyna was very glad and very upset that Margery was the one to marry Joffrey. As the oldest daughter of Mace Tyrell, it would’ve been supposed that Reyna would marry the young king. Fortunately, Reyna had been betrothed to some high lord in Robb Stark’s court at the time. The betrothal was immediately broken when her father bent the knee to Joffrey after the Battle of Blackwater Bay, but the young king had already chosen Margery by that time. 

It was selfish to be happy for herself when her only sister was to be married to a monster. Reyna had persuaded Sansa Stark to tell her all about Joffrey and was shocked to hear about some of the horrible things he did to people. But, Reyna had to admit, Margery was slowly starting to change him and hopefully, it would all work out in her favor.

“What suggestion is that, my lady?” Joffrey asked, smirking down at his fiancé. Margery walked towards Reyna and grabbed ahold of her sister’s hand. Reyna’s face burst into flames as her sister dragged her in front of the king.

“My sister spent a few years with House Dayne when she visited Dorne. She could help welcome the Dornish and it would be nice for them to see a friendly face,” Margery smiled. Reyna plastered a fake court smile on her face as well and pressed her nails into her sister’s arm. Margery squeezed Reyna’s wrist back and the two women waited to hear Joffrey’s judgment.

“I don’t see why not,” the king replied in a dismissive tone. The court was released and Reyna took this opportunity to pull her sister aside. Margery looked at her sister with wide blue eyes but said nothing as Reyna dragged her out into the gardens.

“What on earth are you doing?” Reyna hissed. A small smile graced Margery’s lips and she snaked her arm through Reyna’s, guiding her into the beautiful garden maze. No one ever went through here so there would be no worry about being overheard.

“I thought you’d like to leave the court for a day and spend time with your old friends. I know how much court bores and exhausts you. And this way you could have some alone time with Bronn,” Margery said with a sly smile. Reyna scoffed and raised her eyes to the sky. Her relationship with Bronn was purely physical and her sister knew that. But from time to time Reyna found herself wondering if Bronn felt something more for her. He was always going on about wanting a titled woman who could give him a castle and Reyna could surely do that.

While her brother Loras would be getting Highgarden, her father would surely give her a castle of her own when she married. That idea must have appealed to Bronn, but lately it seemed his feelings may run deeper than lust. The way his gaze stayed on her for a moment longer, the way his kisses softened, the way he touched her. It was all different from when they first started. Maybe he was just more comfortable now, or maybe it was something more.

“I would appreciate a day away from the court,” Reyna remarked. Margery nodded her head and the two continued their stroll. They happened across Tyrion and Bronn in the courtyard and Margery excused herself from their presence, saying she needed to attend to Joffrey.

“I’m so happy that your sister intervened. Now I won’t be completely bored out of my mind,” Tyrion joked as they strolled around the yard.

“And it never hurts to have a pretty woman when meeting Dornishmen,” Reyna laughed. Something in the way Bronn tensed at her words confused Reyna. Normally when she joked about her beauty he’d laugh along, but lately, whenever she joked or flirted with someone else he would become defensive and cold.

“Do you know much about the Martell’s?” Tyrion asked curiously.

“Only that they hate the Lannister’s,” Reyna responded shyly. Tyrion nodded, suddenly lost in thought. Bronn was walking beside Reyna and suddenly his hand brushed against her exposed skin, making goosebumps spread across her flesh. She turned her grey eyes to him and found his infamous knowing smirk on his lips. 

It was a look he had given her hundreds of times before and it would always precede their frolics. Reyna felt her heart speed up at the idea and found her skin already burning for his touch. Bronn raised a suggestive eyebrow and glanced towards the garden maze. A smirk lifted the corner of Reyna’s plump lips and she glanced down at Tyrion.

“If you’ll excuse me Tyrion, I think I’ll take a walk in the garden,” she announced. She curtsied and began a slow walk to the maze, making sure her hips swung teasingly.

“I’ll join ya,” Bronn called after her. Reyna distinctly heard Tyrion chuckle at them but wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Tyrion had known about them from the beginning and he was nothing if not helpful. He’d given them his rooms on several occasions and covered for them when they were in the middle of their fun.

Reyna stopped once she was deep in the maze and turned, surprised to find that Bronn was closer than she expected. Bronn’s calloused and large hands gripped at her slim waist and pulled her into his firm chest. He parted his lips, a shaky breath of desire leaving his mouth.

“Been too long,” he groaned as Reyna pressed her entire body against him. Reyna let out a tinkling laugh and ran a hand through his dark hair.

“I saw you just last night,” she reminded him and moved her hair away from the right side of her neck. Bronn’s pale blue eyes took in the sight of the bruises and bite marks that littered her creamy skin. A proud smile spread across his lips as he traced one of the marks with his finger.

“My best work yet,” he remarked. Reyna giggled and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down until their lips met in a heated kiss. Bronn pulled their hips together and tangled one of his hands into her waist-length waves.

“You better make up for lost time. I’ll probably be entertaining a lot of Dornishmen until Joffrey’s wedding,” Reyna explained breathlessly. Bronn’s grip on her hip tightened and he pressed their lips together even harder. Something twisted in Reyna’s stomach at his actions. Sure, she liked Bronn, but did she like him in the sense that she wanted to be with him in a serious way? 

“Just don’t let any of them touch ya like this,” he growled as he slipped a hand underneath her skirts. His fingers skirted up her thigh until he found her womanhood. He slipped a careful finger inside and Reyna had to grip his shoulders to keep her knees from buckling.

“This is mine,” he snarled right in her ear. Reyna let a shaky moan leave her throat as Bronn added another finger. His lips grazed the shell of her ear and he nipped at the delicate skin underneath the lobe. Reyna bit her bottom lip so hard that she thought she drew blood, but just as soon as she was about to reach her peak Bronn withdrew her hand. Reyna let out an annoyed sigh and fixed him with a disappointed gaze.

“To be continued,” he smirked and raised his hand to his lips. Without taking his eyes off of her, Bronn drew his two fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. Reyna’s breath sped up at the sight and as soon as his fingers were clean, he approached her again.

“See ya tomorrow,” he smiled. As he walked away he gave her bottom a firm tap, making Reyna squeal. She watched him walk away, a plan for revenge already swirling in her mind. The sellsword was in for quite a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dornish Prince shows Tyrion and Reyna his true colors.

Oberyn Martell took a small thrill in knowing he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. If he had been a responsible man he’d currently be riding at the head of a procession to meet whatever unlucky lord had been sent to greet him. Instead, here he was, inside King Landing’s most notorious brothel with three beautiful women standing before him. 

On the bed behind him was his gorgeous paramour, Ellaria Sand, and to the right was Littlefinger’s new brothel manager. The three women before him were moderately dressed by Westerosi standards, but by Dornish standards, they were dressed rather conservatively. 

“What do you think, my love?” Oberyn asked Ellaria as he pulled on the first girl’s dress. “Is she not beautiful?”

“Yes, she is, but far too timid. Timid bores me,” Ellaria drawled from behind him. Oberyn turned to the next girl and was drawn to her immediately. Her sultry gaze wasn’t timid in the slightest and she was presenting her buxom chest to him as if it were a present.

“What about you? Are you timid?” He asked as he pulled her dress away from her shoulders. The material pooled to the floor at the girl’s feet and she took a step towards the bed. The girl lifted her foot and pulled it back until it touched the crown of her head. Oberyn and Ellaria each let out an amused chuckle at the sight.

“Definitely not timid,” Ellaria smirked.

“Do you like women?” Oberyn asked as he joined the two women on the bed. The girl’s lips curled up into a delicious smirk as she took in Ellaria’s form.

“When they look like her, my lord,” the girl giggled.

“This one will do nicely,” Ellaria smiled as she stroked the girl's soft skin. Oberyn curled up behind his lover and allowed himself to appreciate the way Ellaria’s dark skin contrasted against the whore’s creamy complexion.

“Very good, my lady,” the manager remarked. Oberyn felt Ellaria tense up at the title and a smirk spread across his lips.

“Oh, I’m no lady,” she snapped back at the man. Instead of looking embarrassed an amused smile graced the younger man’s mouth.

“A term of courtesy in this establishment,” he replied.

“A lie anywhere,” Ellaria fired off. Now the smile left the man’s face and Oberyn had to fight back his laughter.

“Why not use the right words?” Ellaria asked sweetly. “I am a bastard, she is a whore. And you’re a what? A procurer?”

“Any of the others?” The man asked without hesitation. Oberyn looked to Ellaria but she just scrunched up her nose and waved an impatient hand.

“The two girls can leave,” Oberyn sighed as he stood from the bed. The two girls quickly exited and the man started to follow before Oberyn stopped him.

“You stay,” he ordered as he poured himself a glass of wine. The man turned to him, shock and confusion etched on his young face. Oberyn loved teasing the Westerosi people this way. They were so conservative and sheltered that even the smallest sexual innuendo made them blush.

“I’m afraid I’m not an offer, my lord,” the man replied. Oberyn smirked as he finished filling his cup.

“Everyone who works for Littlefinger is an offer. Take off your clothes, we’ll be here a while,” he announced as he turned back to the man. The younger male was looking at the prince with a mixed expression. It was mostly bewilderment, but part of the look was intrigued.

“My lord…”

“I’m a prince, boy. Have you ever been with a prince?” Oberyn asked, raising one dark eyebrow in challenge.

“Can’t say that I have,” the boy chuckled in disbelief. Oberyn approached him slowly, watching as the other man’s resolve slowly broke. The prince felt like a snake ready to strike, his body was tensed with sexual desire and the challenge of seducing this man was proving very arousing.

“I’m wildly expensive,” the man finally announced with a small raise of his brow. Oberyn chuckled darkly and looked at the floor for a moment. The feeling of finally getting what he desired was almost as good as sex itself. Almost…

“Take off your clothes,” Oberyn ordered once more. The boy smirked again and began to untie his floor-length robes. Oberyn fingered the fine cloth and looked back up into the boy’s face. He decided he liked this boy. He was knowledgeable, but still so naïve in some ways.

“Which way do you like it?” The boy asked. Oberyn smirked and like his nickname, the viper, he struck out and grabbed onto the boy’s manhood. He moaned out at the touch and they connected eyes once more.

“My way,” he growled. The two men smirked, but Oberyn’s smile fell when a familiar song hit his ears. Ellaria must have heard it too because she pulled away from the whore and looked at her love.

“Oberyn, don’t,” she warned, but Oberyn didn’t listen to her. He followed the familiar strings of “The Rains of Castamere” into a public room where he saw two Lannister men, each with a whore on their lap. As he entered the room one of the men sang out the final note of the song before they each turned to the prince.

“Can we help you?” One of them snapped. Oberyn frowned and slowly approached them, letting his hand pass through the flame of a nearby candle.

“Sorry for staring, but we don’t see many Lannister’s where I come from,” Oberyn replied.

“And we don’t see many Dornishmen in the capital.”

“We don’t like the smell,” Oberyn chuckled. At that moment Ellaria came rushing in and gripped Oberyn’s shoulders. The two Lannister men shooed away their whores and raked their eyes across the prince’s lover.

“Come with me lover,” Ellaria pleaded.

“Gods, look at this one,” the Lannister man appraised. “Why are you wasting someone like her on a Dornishman? Bring him a shaved goat and some olive oil.”

The man laughed like he had just said the funniest joke in the world. Ellaria’s grip on Oberyn tightened so much that he was sure that her nails had drawn blood.

“You Lannister’s think you are so great with your gold and your lions and your golden lions,” Oberyn growled as he approached the two men. The soldiers stood and glanced warily between them.

“I don’t see a golden lion,” Oberyn growled. One of the soldier’s broadswords was on the table, but the other one had his strapped to his waist. Either way, neither was going to quicker than Oberyn.

“All I see is a pink man who is slow on the draw,” he snarled out his last few words. The man before him looked from his own sword to Oberyn’s hands, which were both placed flat on the table. The man started to move for his weapon but Oberyn wasn’t called the Red Viper for nothing. In a flash, he had unsheathed his knife and stabbed it down onto the man’s wrist. Screams ripped through the room as the man took in the sight and felt the full force of the pain. His friend started to draw his sword but Oberyn threw him a warning look. 

“Long sword is a bad option in close quarters,” Oberyn whispered while looking between the two men.

“When I pull my blade, your friend starts to bleed, quite a lot I’m afraid. So many veins in the wrist,” Oberyn explained, twisting his knife deeper.

“He’ll live if you get him help straight away. So, decisions…,” he finished with a big smirk on his lips. At that moment three people entered the room and came to halt at the sight of Oberyn’s knife in a Lannister’s wrist. There were two men, one tall and one very short, and one extremely beautiful woman.

Oberyn hesitated slightly as he took in the woman. She had waist length chestnut brown hair, almond shaped eyes the color of storm clouds, creamy skin the color of ivory, and a figure so pleasing to the eye that Oberyn found himself instantly aroused. Her eyes took in the sight before her and instead of looking shocked she appeared amused. She laced her arms over her ample chest and let a small smirk grace her plump lips. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress, the color of which reminded Oberyn of a setting sun. At the collar, it was a bright orange, but the further down the fabric fell the more brilliantly red it became.

“Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion. We heard there might be…” The short man began speaking, but Oberyn pulled the knife from the man’s flesh and his face quickly paled. Oberyn watched the woman’s face to see her reaction, but she only raised an eyebrow and turned towards the other tall man.

“Trouble,” the small man finished. Now Oberyn knew who this short man was. Not many imps traveled with such fine-looking company. This must have been the infamous Tyrion Lannister, but he recognized no one else in his party. The Lannister soldiers hurried by but seemed to slow for a second as they pass Tyrion’s lady friend. Her eyes met the bleeding Lannister’s and a frown appeared on her lovely face.

“That’s what happens when you annoy a man known as the Red Viper,” she snarled. The men paled slightly and hurried out of the brothel. Oberyn couldn’t hide the smirk that once again reached his lips. She knew who he was. So far, she was the only person from Westeros that he actually liked.

“Apologies my love,” Oberyn said to Ellaria. He pulled her in and made a big show of giving her a passionate kiss. The prince opened one eye to see his guest’s reaction but was surprised at what he saw. The two men looked at each other uncomfortably while the woman continued to let that deliciously amused smirk continue to grace her lips. Usually, it was the woman who became uncomfortable, but it seemed like she was just simply enjoying a good show.

“I’m here to welcome you to the capital,” Tyrion finally said, averting his eyes. Ellaria finally pulled away and tilted her head towards their guests, silently warning him to be polite.

“Ellaria Sand, my paramour. The King’s own uncle imp. Tyrion of House Lannister,” Oberyn introduced. Ellaria’s face fell a little, but she managed to keep her composure and flashed the man a semi-polite smile.

“If there is anything I can do to make your stay…” Lord Tyrion tried once more but was cut off by Oberyn.

“And who are you? His hired killer?” The prince asked. The woman let out a low chuckle, her eyes turning to the tall man that Oberyn addressed.

“Started out that way, aye, but now I’m a knight,” the man explained in a thick Northern accent.

“How did that come to pass?” Oberyn asked, a little confused, snaking an arm around Ellaria’s waist.

“Killed the right people, I suppose,” the man replied with a smirk. Ellaria and Oberyn exchanged bewildered expressions before letting out loud barks of laughter. The woman shifted impatiently on her feet and Oberyn turned his dark eyes to her.

“And are you Lord Tyrion’s whore?” He purred. Something dangerous flashed through the woman’s eyes and her shoulders squared bravely. Tyrion looked up at the woman and something close to fear passed across his face. The woman took a deep breath before letting an easy smile adorn her mouth.

“He wishes,” she purred right back. The sound of her voice sent pleasurable ripples up Oberyn’s spine. It was deeper than a normal woman’s but still very feminine. He could already imagine her moaning his name into his ear with that throaty tone.

“Prince Oberyn, may I present Lady Reyna Tyrell. She is the elder sister of Lady Margery Tyrell, King Joffrey’s betrothed,” Tyrion explained. Oberyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn’t exactly regret calling her a whore but was surprised at how little she acted like a lady.

“My apologies, my lady,” he smirked, trying to seem civil. Reyna nodded her head, her eyes telling him that she was still a little offended.

“No need to apologize, my prince. We all make mistakes,” she said as she strode towards the wine jug. She poured herself a glass and drained it before refilling another and offering it to Tyrion. He politely declined and turned back to Oberyn. 

But the prince was thoroughly distracted. He traced the slender curve of Reyna’s arm with his eyes as she lifted the cup to her lips, watched her slender neck elongate as she tipped her head back. He even admired the way her long hair tickled the top of her ass when she moved. She was dressed rather improperly, even by Dornish standards. A large diamond cut in the back of her dress showed more skin than she was covering. The cut started at the nape of her neck, wrapped around to expose most of her sides, and came to a close at the topmost part of her bottom. She kept turning to look around the room, almost showing off how much skin she was exposing. She must have known that she had his full attention with the way she was parading around, but she seemed to act as if every move was random and not calculating. 

“Prince Oberyn,” Lord Tyrion addressed, dragging Oberyn’s attention away from Lady Reyna.

“If I may have a word in private?” Tyrion asked, obviously annoyed by the prince’s lack of attention. Reyna had her back to the group but turned her head to look back at the prince. Oberyn watched the way her dark hair contrasted against her pearly skin and couldn’t help but lick his lips. Her grey eyes slid down his body and back up, almost as if she were undressing him with her eyes.

Oberyn was about to completely ignore Lord Tyrion and approach Reyna when something Lord Tyrion’s knight did caught his eye. His pale blue eyes were looking between Reyna and Oberyn, his hand tightening on the pommel of his sword ever so slightly. A possessive look was in his eyes that told Oberyn everything he needed to know. The knight was in love with Reyna, but the way Reyna looked at Oberyn made it uncertain if she loved him back.

“Of course, as long as the lovely Lady Reyna will join us,” he smirked, holding out a hand for the woman. Reyna turned to face Oberyn fully, her eyes quickly sliding to Ellaria. After a brief moment's hesitation, she approached the prince and slid her hand into his. Oberyn was surprised at how well her hand fit into his and couldn’t help but notice how truly beautiful she was close up.

Her eyes were framed by a thick curtain of lashes and she had a smattering of golden freckles across her face. Her lips were a beautiful pale pink color that reminded Oberyn of the color of the sky at sunrise. She had a well-defined face and a nose that curved ever so slightly.

“This way, my prince,” she smiled and led him outside. Oberyn kept his arm entwined with Reyna’s even as they exited the brothel and walked down the street.

“Seems I visited the Lannister brothel by mistake,” Oberyn said with slight annoyance. A polite smile appeared on Reyna’s lips as if she was uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted to Tyrion to gauge his reaction, but the imp seemed to let the comment slide. 

“Oh, they take all kinds,” Tyrion replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Even Dornishmen,” Oberyn whispered to Reyna, making sure that his lips brushed her ear. He watched as color blossomed onto her cheeks, but she kept her eyes forward, refusing to meet his gaze.

“The king is very grateful that you traveled all this way for his wedding,” Tyrion announced as he glanced back at Reyna.

“As is my sister,” Reyna added, finally looking Oberyn in the eyes. Oberyn was momentarily stunned by her gaze. Depending on the light her eyes seemed to change. In the dim and smoky brothel, they seemed dark and stormy, but out here in the sunlight, they were a soft mist. It was enchanting and gave him the feeling like she could see straight through him.

“Let’s speak truth here. Joffrey is offended by my presence. I am only a second son after all,” Oberyn scoffed. Reyna politely bowed her head and turned her gaze to the horizon, the sunlight catching in her hair and highlighting the small amount of red in her hair.

“Well, speaking as a fellow second son, I’ve grown used to being the family insult,” Tyrion joked. Reyna froze mid-step and looked down at the small Lannister. Both men turned to her and were both surprised at the new fire in her eyes.

“Don’t say such things,” she scolded, her eyes as hard as stone. Tyrion held the woman’s gaze for a long moment before nodding his head and once again turning to Oberyn.

“Why did you come to King’s Landing, Prince Oberyn?” Tyrion asked. Oberyn finally released Reyna from his grasp and took a step away, lost in thought.

“I was invited to the royal wedding,” he smirked.

“I thought we were speaking truths?” Reyna countered, crossing her arms. Oberyn’s smirk fell and a serious look crept into his eyes.

“The last time I was in the capital was many years ago, another wedding. My sister Ellia and Rhaegar Targaryen.” Oberyn went silent as two members of the City Watch walked by. He gauged his two guest’s expressions and found them to be very different. Tyrion looked guilty and Reyna looked forlorn. She must have known the end of his story, but instead of looking guilty or sad she seemed sympathetic like she personally knew what his sister had gone through.

“My sister loved him, she bore his children. Swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her own breast. She wouldn’t let the wet nurse touch them. And then the beautiful and noble Rhaegar left her for another woman. That started a war and the war ended right here when your father’s army sacked the city.”

“I wasn’t actually…” Tyrion began but was immediately cut off.

“They butchered those children, my nephew, and niece. Carved them up and swaddled them in Lannister cloaks,” Oberyn continued. Now Tyrion wouldn’t even meet his eye. Reyna was looking off into the distance, tears threatening to spill from her pretty eyes. Her jaw was clenched and a flash of what seemed like motherly rage swept across features.

“And my sister, do you know what they did to her?” Oberyn snarled at Tyrion. When the shorter man refused to look at him, Oberyn cupped his chin so that their eyes met. Reyna shifted defensively on her feet and took a step closer to the men.

“I’m asking you a question,” Oberyn growled. Then, very suddenly, the prince's hand was smacked away by the Lady Tyrell. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she took another step closer to Oberyn so that she was partially in front of Tyrion. 

“We’ve heard whispers,” she snarled back into his face. Oberyn was impressed by her bravery and loyalty, but she could never understand. Her family was untouched by the Lannister’s. Their families were about to be joined in marriage and she would have to be loyal to all of them.

“Hm, so have I,” he chuckled. Reyna raised a brow but did not back down when Oberyn moved so that there were only inches between them. He knew she could sense the danger of being so close to him. She saw what he could do with a dagger, but her gaze never wavered. She had already made her assessment of him and knew that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“The one I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, raped Ellia, and split her in half with his greatsword,” Oberyn explained. Now Reyna’s eyes shifted. She looked just to the left of the prince’s head and a glassy film covered her eyes. It was like she was witnessing the images in front of as he spoke of them.

“We weren’t there,” Tyrion butt in, pushing Emma’s hip so that she was behind him again. “We don’t know…”

“If the Mountain killed my sister then your father gave the order,” Oberyn said as he shifted his attention back to the Lannister. Tyrion’s lips parted like he was going to say something else, but they quickly closed again. Reyna had crossed her arms again and was looking far away. The way she reacted to hearing of his sister’s death interested Oberyn. He was excited to get to know this rose woman more intimately.

“Tell your father I’m here. And tell him the Lannister’s aren’t the only ones who pay their debts,” he hissed. His nose curled up in disgust as he strut past Tyrion. Before he re-entered the brothel, he stopped beside Lady Reyna. She turned her eyes, now a dark wolf grey, back to him and held his gaze. Oberyn felt his skin tingle but resisted the urge to reach out and touch her face.

“Till we meet again, my lady,” he smiled as he dropped into a quick bow. The smallest of smiles reached her lips and she sunk into a quick curtsy. Without another look back, Oberyn entered the brothel, more than ready to let off a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark and give it some kudos if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna Tyrell hosts a dinner party.

“So, how was your private conversation with the Dornish prince?” Bronn asked. He and Reyna were in her rooms, stark naked with their legs entwined. Reyna’s head was resting on Bronn’s chest and he was tracing patterns on her back. Sweat coated both of their bodies and Reyna was delighting in the delicious soreness in between her legs. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his shoulder so that she could look at him.

“He’s every bit the snake as you’d imagine,” she smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear. Bronn’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest and he shifted so that Reyna was face down on the bed and he was laying on his side next to her.

“With a name like the Red Viper I’m not surprised,” he scoffed. Reyna snickered and then let out a soft sigh when Bronn’s lips traced her shoulder blades. She had needed this after the visit to the brothel. Not only was she stressed about the whole meeting, but watching how passionately Oberyn and Ellaria kissed had made her rather horny.

“He has revenge on his mind. I didn’t like the way he looked at Tyrion, like he was a scum stain,” Reyna growled. Bronn’s lips paused and she felt his beard scratch in between her shoulders as he rested his head on her back.

“I know he’s your friend, but you have to admit his family has caused some fuckin’ damage,” Bronn replied softly. Reyna let out a deep sigh and turned her head so that she could see Bronn’s face. She knew that Bronn was only trying to be rational, but something about the way he attacked Tyrion made her seethe.

“His family, not him,” she spat back. Bronn could obviously sense Reyna’s growing anger because he leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Just as things were starting to heat up again the door swung open and in walked Margery. Reyna broke away from Bronn and covered up her naked body with a sheet, Bronn quickly following her.

“Heard of knocking?” Reyna hissed, not too upset that her sister had interrupted. She was upset that Bronn wasn’t defending her friend and was in no mood to continue what he was starting.

“I have,” her sister smirked back, taking a seat at Reyna’s writing desk. Reyna chuckled at the younger woman and sat up in bed, making sure that her sheet was still covering both her and Bronn’s body.

“How can I help you?” She asked, carefully picking up her dress and attempting to put it on under the covers. Bronn followed her lead, but instead of getting dressed under the covers he simply stood up and started proudly parading around the room naked. Margery politely turned her head away but Reyna noticed the faint bit of blush that colored her sister’s cheeks. Reyna couldn’t blame her. For an older man Bronn had an exquisite body and he knew it. That confidence was what had first attracted Reyna to him.

“Grandmother has arranged a dinner,” Margery finally announced.

“With whom?” Reyna asked as she watched Bronn loop his belt around his waist. She stood, now fully dressed, and turned her back to her sister. Margery took the hint and approached Reyna so that she could help ties up the laces of her dress.

“The Martells.” Reyna let out a gasp as Margery tugged a little too tightly on the strings. She turned to take in Bronn’s reaction and wasn’t too surprised. He was now fully dressed and had a pissy look on his face. Immediately after their first meeting at the brothel Bronn had told her that he didn’t like the way the Dornishman had stared at her. She had brushed it off a masculine protectiveness, but his face now showed a little bit of possessiveness, something that was new in their relationship.

“You mean Prince Oberyn and his paramour?” Reyna asked as Margery finished the last knot.

“Yes. She said she wanted us to be the first family to greet him properly,” Margery sighed as she twirled around the room. Reyna admired her younger sister’s easy confidence and optimism. Reyna on the other hand always saw the worst possible scenario, but that was understandable after everything she’d gone through.

“The Lannister’s greeted him properly when they sent Tyrion,” Reyna countered. Bronn and Margery both scoffed at that and Reyna knew why. If the Lannister’s had really wanted to greet the Dornish properly then they would have received them in the throne room, not sent their youngest son and the sister of the soon to be new Queen.

“Either way, you’re expected in grandmother’s rooms by eight sharp,” Margery finished with a little wink. Reyna smirked, knowing exactly what that wink meant. Reyna was notorious for being late to everything. Olenna Tyrell had always joked that her eldest granddaughter would even be late to her own wedding. Being late meant that when you entered every eye would be on you, something that Reyna thoroughly enjoyed.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Reyna replied. The two girls kissed each other’s cheeks before Margery made her exit. Reyna had momentarily forgotten that Bronn was in the room until he spoke up.

“Are you actually goin’ to go?” He asked, his tone teetering on angry. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards her window, gazing down at the gardens.

“Of course I am. It would be suicide to ignore a summons from my grandmother,” Reyna scoffed. Bronn remained silent for a long time, and Reyna was starting to wonder why he had not left yet.

“I guess I’ll leave ya to get ready,” he finally snapped before storming out of her room. Reyna let out a deep sigh, now she had to deal with a moody Bronn later. It wouldn’t take much to make him happy and she hoped that soon their relationship would go back to how it normally was, sex with no feelings.

Of course, she ended up procrastinating getting ready and didn’t leave her room until half an hour after eight. Her grandmother would be equal parts furious and pleased. The eldest and only single Tyrell child needed to make a grand entrance, and Reyna did at that.

“The Lady Reyna,” one of the servants announced. Reyna swept gracefully into the room and curtsied immediately. The scrape of chairs told her that all of the men in the room had stood to acknowledge her. Reyna raised her eyes and took in all the gathered guests.

Of course, there was her grandmother, Olenna, her sister, and her brother Loras. Also seated at the table was Oberyn, his paramour Ellaria, and a handsome man that Reyna did not know.

“There is my beautiful granddaughter,” Olenna smiled and stood to greet her. Reyna stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her grandmother’s cheek.

“Excellent choice,” Olenna whispered. Reyna couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips. Of course, her grandmother was referring to the dress she had chosen. The dress was a beautiful orange color that she chose specifically for Oberyn. Orange was a color of House Martell and she felt that he would appreciate it. The neckline was cut rather low, exposing a good deal of her cleavage. Her sleeves stopped at her elbows and there were cutouts along her waist, showing off her hips.

“Beautiful indeed,” Oberyn purred as he approached her. He strut towards her in a slow and calculated manner, as if he were appraising her. He leaned in very close to her, his chest brushing against her shoulder, and placed a firm kiss near the corner of her lips. Reyna’s heart sped up and her skin started to burn. Everything about this man screamed seduction. The velvet smooth sound of his voice, the graceful way that he moved, even the smell of him was spicy and alluring.

“Thank you, my prince,” she replied politely, her eyes trained on the floor. Oberyn placed two fingers under her chin and forced her head up so that her grey eyes met his obsidian ones. He searched her eyes for a long moment before a delicious smirk spread across his lips.

“Please, call me Oberyn,” he chuckled. Reyna blinked in response and he hesitated a moment before retreating.

“Nice to see you again Ellaria,” Reyna smiled as she took a seat in between her brother and the strange man. Ellaria smiled back sweetly, making Reyna like the woman immensely. The Dornish woman seemed like a fun companion.

“Sister, this is Ser Joran Baxter, a former member of Renly Baratheon’s Kingsguard,” Loras introduced. Reyna turned her eyes to Ser Joran and took a moment to appraise him. He had beautiful grey green eyes that contrasted nicely against his tan skin. His sandy colored hair reached just below his ears and his lips seemed curled into a permanent smirk.

“Lovely to meet you,” she purred. Ser Joran grabbed Reyna’s hand off of the table and brought it up to his lips. He placed a feather soft kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. Oberyn seemed not to like Ser Joran hogging all of Reyna’s attention because he cleared his throat.

“I have a gift for you, Lady Olenna,” he announced. Ser Joran placed Reyna’s hand down but refused to turn away from her. Oberyn clapped his hands and a servant dressed in bright orange strode into the room, a large barrel of wine in his arms.

“Sweet Dornish wine,” Oberyn declared. Margery and Loras clapped gratefully while Reyna let an amused smile cross her face.

“Lovely, Dornish wine is my Reyna’s favorite,” Olenna remarked. Oberyn turned his eyes back to Reyna, something dark and tempting sparkling in his eyes.

“Have you ever been to Dorne, my lady?” He asked. Reyna tilted her head, letting her voluminous chestnut curls fall over her shoulder.

“I stayed with the Dayne’s for two years when I was sixteen,” she explained sweetly. Ellaria leaned forward in her chair, intrigued.

“I’m surprised we have never met before,” she inquired. Reyna let out a tinkling little laugh that had both Oberyn and Ser Joran lean closer. All of this male attention made Reyna even more confident.

“I was betrothed to Lord Aren Dayne. He told me he could not take me to Sunspear because Prince Oberyn would surely steal me away from him,” she teased. Oberyn let out a bark of laughter and ran a hand over his chin.

“He was right to keep you from me,” he replied, all while his eyes ravished her body. Reyna felt a faint blush blossom in her cheeks and turned to her cup of wine to hide it.

“I assume that you are no longer engaged to Lord Aren?” Ser Joran asked. Reyna shook her head and took a long sip of the sweet wine. While in Dorne, Lord Aren had helped her build her tolerance and she was certainly glad of it. Now she could easily out drink any lord and enjoy a nice evening out without worrying that the alcohol was getting to her head.

“My granddaughter was also betrothed to a lord in Robb Stark’s court, but obviously we had to end that,” Olenna added. Joran started looking at Reyna with different eyes. She was now an eligible young woman with a large fortune and a large title.

“I remember when Reyna first came back from Dorne and she told me about this interesting dance you do at weddings. It is supposed to give good luck to the newly married couple, right Reyna?” Margery asked. Reyna almost choked on her wine then. She vaguely remembered telling her sister about the dance, but that was not what had shocked her. The dance that Margery was talking about was a post wedding tradition between two guests that was very sensual.

“You mean the Dance of Fertility?” Ellaria asked, her eyelids drooping seductively. Oberyn’s eyes were practically burning holes into Reyna’s face, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“The dance is supposed to signify a fertile marriage. It is performed by two of the couple’s eligible guests,” Oberyn elaborated.

“Well, Reyna used to always say that she would do it at my wedding. Will you still do it for me, sister?” Margery asked with a little laugh. Reyna’s face was growing redder by the second, but thanks to the soft light of the candles it was barely noticeable.

“I don’t really remember the dance,” she responded a little shyly.

“I’m sure Oberyn would love to teach you,” Ellaria teased. Obviously, she could sense the tension between Reyna and Oberyn and was delighting in strengthening it.

“It would be an honor,” Oberyn replied immediately. The only reason Reyna had never brought up the dance again was because she had remembered just how sexual the dance was. Even though she considered herself a very sexual person she preferred to keep it private. The Dance of Fertility was full of rough caresses, kisses, and even partial undressing. While it seemed very appealing to do those things with Oberyn in the privacy of her room, it was an entirely different thing to do it in front of the entire court.

“I would rather not,” Reyna said sternly, putting an end to the conversation. Olenna expertly steered the conversation to the upcoming wedding and asked if Oberyn himself was considering marriage.

“I have no wife. My brother will decide when I am ready for one, but he knows that I am too wild to be tamed,” Oberyn chuckled darkly.

“Maybe you just need the right woman,” Olenna suggested as she glanced down at Reyna. Reyna turned to her brother in disbelief, but Loras was trying his best to hide his laughter in his cup of wine.

“Are you married, Ser Joran?” Reyna asked, turning away from her grandmother. Joran raised his eyes to her and lifted his eyebrow slightly.

“I was betrothed once, but her father broke it off when I went into Renly’s Kingsguard. Her father was a strict supporter of Robb Stark,” he chuckled darkly. Reyna laughed and casually placed a hand on Joran’s arm. Joran looked down at her hand, a pleased little smirk on his lips. 

Moments later Reyna felt a foot touch hers. She assumed it was Oberyn’s, since he was sitting across from her, but chalked it up to an accident. It wasn’t until the foot started to move up that she became aware of his motives. Every time Reyna would touch Joran, Oberyn’s foot would move a little higher. Soon, his foot was practically in her lap. Reyna clamped her thighs close together, only to see Oberyn’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“This was a lovely meal,” Olenna announced as she stood. Everyone quickly followed her and Reyna was glad to be free of Oberyn’s touch. She had had only one cup of wine, but her head was swimming.

“Joran, will you escort me to my room?” Reyna asked. Joran was about to answer when Lady Olenna interrupted.

“Joran already promised to see Margery back to her rooms,” Olenna corrected, her eyes drifting to Oberyn. Oberyn separated from Ellaria and made his way to Reyna. His stood so close behind her that Reyna could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“Allow me,” he said, his lips brushing against her ear. His hand travelled from her shoulder all the way down to her hand, leaving Reyna’s skin to tingle.

“Goodnight Loras, Margery,” Reyna said as Oberyn escorted her out of the room, deliberately forgetting her grandmother. They walked in silence for a few moments before Reyna decided to speak.

“You did not want to take Ellaria?” She asked intrigued. Oberyn turned to look at her, but Reyna refused to look back. She knew she had a pleasing profile and decided to let him admire it for a moment.

“Ellaria can handle herself,” he said with a simple shrug.

“And I can’t?” Reyna snapped, stopping suddenly in the middle of the hall. Oberyn turned to face her, an amused smirk on his lips.

“I didn’t say that,” he laughed.

“You implied it,” she snarled. Oberyn started walking forward and when he got too close Reyna began to back up, that is, until she found her back pressed to the wall. Oberyn didn’t tower over Reyna, but she did have to tilt her head back to look up at him. She took this moment to truly examine Oberyn’s face. 

His skin was a beautiful caramel color that was complemented by the bright colors he wore. His black beard carefully traced the curve of his sharp jaw and his mustache fell in a perfect curve above his lips. His eye were dark pits, but not in a scary way. They were full of lust and a fiery passion that he was now directing at Reyna. His black hair was beginning to dust with grey, but it wasn’t too noticeable.

“I think you can handle yourself just fine,” he purred. Reyna had to resist the strong temptation to grab him by the collar and pull him into her. His left hand traced the cutout around her hips while his right reached up to play with a strand of her hair.

“You look gorgeous in my house colors,” he groaned as he pressed his hips into hers. Reyna didn’t fail to notice the slight push of his manhood against her thigh. She couldn’t help the breathy moan that passed her lips, nor could she control the way she shivered when his hand pressed into her lower back. Oberyn lowered his head so that his lips pressed into her shoulder, slowly trailing kisses up to her ear.

“Will you let me stay in your room tonight?” He growled against her skin. Reyna’s resolve almost broke at the sound of his voice. Her knees buckled, but Oberyn’s grip on her waist kept her upright.

“No,” she breathed out. Oberyn chuckled and raised his head so that their noses brushed against each other.

“And why is that, my desert flower?” He asked curiously.

“Because I know exactly what will happen as soon as we pass that door.”

“And what is that?” He chuckled, his lips now skimming hers. Reyna forced her eyes up to his and found a strange courage rising in her belly. She straightened up, placed a hand on Oberyn’s chest, and spun them so that he was now the one pinned against the wall. Oberyn let out a chuckle of surprise, but let her be in control.

“As soon as we get through that door you’ll press me up against the wall and claim my lips as yours. You’ll rip my dress off of me and throw me down onto the bed. You’ll make we watch as you slowly strip and then you’ll be on top of me. You’ll fuck me into the mattress while you whisper how tight I am and then minutes later you’ll cum. Am I missing anything?”

Something carnal and animalistic raged in Oberyn’s eyes and he pushed Reyna’s hand off of his chest. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her flush against him. He tangled one hand in her hair and jerked her head back so that their eyes were locked on each other. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, but since they were so close Reyna felt a slight touch on her own lips.

“You’ve obviously never fucked a Dornishman before,” he growled deep in his chest.

“Well then,” Reyna replied shakily, licking her lips. “Tell me exactly what will happen.”

“Exactly?”

“Exactly.”

Oberyn looked down the hall to make sure they were alone before leaning down and placing a kiss on her jaw. Then he kissed her chin, then her forehead, then her ear, then finally, he placed a kiss just at the very corner of her mouth.

“As soon as I’d get you through that door I’d pull you close and give you a kiss to leave you breathless. Your body would be so close to mine that you’d feel just how much I desired you. You’d feel every one of my muscles and you’d feel just how much my body aches for you. Then I’d lay you on the bed and kiss every inch of that delicious body that you so teasingly put on display. I would, as you put it, “slowly strip” just so you could see exactly what you’re getting. And I wouldn’t rip your beautiful dress. I’d let my hand slide up it until it was over your head, letting my hands gently caress your waist, your ass, your breasts, until I have you trembling. I’d fuck you so slow and steady that you’ll be begging for that mattress fuck. I won’t cum until you do and I’ll make sure to leave marks on every part of your body so that everyone knows who you belong to.”

Reyna felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest and her skin ached to be touched. She knew she wouldn’t be letting Oberyn in her room tonight, but she’d definitely need to call Bronn to relieve some of this tension. Her toes were curling inside of her shoes and she unconsciously pressed her body into his.

“Sounds good, no?” He asked. Reyna nodded almost imperceptibly, but she still managed to step away from the Dornish prince.

“I’ll have to think on your offer. Good night Oberyn,” she said shakily. As she walked away she heard Oberyn chuckled and mumble something under his breath. It almost sounded like:

“Don’t think too long.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! But I'm back and better than ever! Thank you so much for the nice comments and the kudos. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Oberyn awoke the next morning in Ellaria’s arms. Even though he was in his loves embrace he couldn’t help the way his thoughts turned to Reyna. Seeing her in his house colors last night had stirred something in him. It was a primal possessive feeling that was only strengthened by watching her flirt with Ser Joran.

He had half expected to be waking up in Reyna’s rooms this morning, but when she had declined his offer it had made him want her even more. It took an especially strong woman to say no to him. Oberyn found that just thinking about Reyna aroused him. He could just imagine her pale hands caressing his dark skin and he could practically hear her moaning as he pushed into her.

Oberyn finally couldn’t take it anymore and started to palm himself through the thin linen of his pants. He closed his eyes, still thinking of the Tyrell woman. Her plump lips on his throat, kissing down his chest, wrapped around his cock. He heaved a heavy sigh and felt Ellaria move next to him.

“If you needed help, you only needed to ask,” she purred as she crawled on top of him. Oberyn shed himself of his pants and lifted himself up to capture Ellaria’s lips. He knew he should’ve felt guilty for thinking of Reyna while he was with Ellaria, but he knew that she wouldn’t mind too much. Ellaria approved of Reyna and had told Oberyn that she would help him in seducing the woman.

“Still thinking of her?” Ellaria moaned as she sunk down onto Oberyn. The prince couldn’t control his moan as Ellaria’s velvet smooth skin surrounded him. He managed to nod his head and lay back while she slowly rode him.

“There’s something about her that I find intriguing,” Oberyn finally managed. Ellaria sighed as Oberyn jerked his hips up into her.

“She pretends to be so prim and proper. But I can tell that she’s wild,” Ellaria answered in a breathy tone.

“Well, Lord Tyrion’s hired sword is in love with her so she must be doing something right,” Oberyn smirked as the image of the knight’s possessive stare flashed in his mind. Oberyn flipped them over so that his lover was underneath him and with a sharp flick of his hips he began to pound into her.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to convince her that you are the better option,” Ellaria gasped out. It didn’t take long for Oberyn to finish, what with the thoughts of Reyna and the feeling of Ellaria tightening around him. He slumped to the side, sweat dripping down his chest and looked up at the smoky ceiling of his Red Keep room. Ellaria had a point. He had felt the way Reyna’s body had reacted to him last night, her resolve was weak when it came to him. He just needed a few choice words and a simple touch here and there to have her in the palm of his hand.

Later, when he had satisfied himself once more and dressed, he decided to walk the gardens and was pleasantly surprised to find Reyna with the royal wedding planner. Reyna was wearing one of her usual revealing dresses, this time a pale green silk. She and the planner were looking at a piece of paper and she was frowning.

“Move the gazebo five feet to the right so we have room for the dancing,” she ordered as she pointed her finger at a spot on the paper.

“Have you reconsidered our dance?” Oberyn smirked. Reyna lifted her eyes to him and something unusual flashed in them. She dismissed the planner with a small tilt of her head and turned her back to the prince.

“Did you sleep well, my prince?” She asked tersely. Oberyn chuckled and placed himself right behind her. He traced one finger up her exposed back and was pleased to see that goosebumps followed his touch.

“I was plagued with dreams of you,” he purred. Reyna stiffened and spun around so that she was facing him. Her lips were pursed in an adorable little pout and her cheeks were flaming red. Oberyn’s chest swelled with pride knowing that he had caused this reaction from her.

“I’m sorry that you did not sleep well,” she apologized, slightly out of breath. Oberyn took a step closer and traced a finger along her collar bone. Reyna’s lips parted and a shaky breath of desire left her mouth. Oberyn lowered his head so that their lips were inches apart and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. As he was about to connect their lips Reyna turned her head to the side so that Oberyn’s mouth met her cheek.

“You love to tease me,” he purred against her skin and his hands found her waist. Reyna immediately slapped them away and took a step away from him. Oberyn easily disguised his disappointment by letting an amused smirk mask his features. Reyna rolled her eyes and immediately turned and started walking away. Oberyn easily caught up with her and continued to walk with her through the gardens.

“Is there anything I can help you with, my prince?” Reyna snapped rather coldly. Oberyn couldn’t suppress the amused smile that crossed his lips at her tone. He had seen women do this kind of thing before. They acted angry with a man because they didn’t want to admit their true feelings. It was an admirable effort on Reyna’s part, but Oberyn knew that it wouldn’t last long.

“Walk with me. I’d like to explore the gardens with someone who knows a little something about flowers,” he suggested. Reyna paused mid-step and turned to take in the prince. Something unusual flickered in her mesmerizing eyes, but then after another moment she nodded her head. Oberyn held out his arm for her and she reluctantly laced her arm with his. They walked silently for a long time, but Oberyn was just enjoying her company.

“Will this wedding be a spectacle?” Oberyn finally asked. Reyna’s face lit up as she started to list off all the various performances and all the things she helped organize. It seemed like she was really excited about the upcoming nuptials.

“I’m not excited about the pairing, but the wedding will be beautiful,” she finished with a sad smile.

“You do not approve of Joffrey for your sister?” The prince asked. Reyna scoffed and her grip on Oberyn’s arm tightened a little.

“I do not approve of Joffrey for anyone, least of all my little sister,” she practically snarled. To Oberyn she seemed more like a snake than a rose at that moment.

“I am still surprised that I never heard of your engagement to Lord Dayne,” Oberyn said, quickly changing the subject. The color immediately drained from Reyna’s face and her arm became limp in his.

“Your brother, Prince Doran, soon grew tired of the alliance and broke it apart,” she replied in a stilted voice, almost as if she were reading from a script. Her skin was now the same grey color as her eyes and it worried Oberyn. Something had obviously happened between her and Lord Dayne, but he felt he shouldn’t push her on it.

“Have you thought about the Fertility Dance?” Oberyn purred as he pulled Reyna even closer into his side. The color reappeared in her cheeks as a blush overtook her face. She lowered her head so that her hair hid her face, but Oberyn would have none of that. He stopped them in the middle of the gardens and turned her to face him. With two of his fingers he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

Oberyn was once again struck by the strange color of her eyes. They gave Reyna an otherworldly look about her. If she looked at him in that way long enough she could bend him to her will. Oberyn had never met a woman who held such power over him before. He couldn’t tell if her innocent nature was all an act or if she was indeed sincere.

“Don’t ever hide that face from me,” he whispered. Reyna’s lips pursed and a small smirk crossed her lips. She raised her hand up and gently caressed the side of his face. A breathy moan crossed the prince’s lips and he couldn’t help how his eyes fluttered shut.

“You want me,” Reyna’s voice purred. Oberyn gripped her wrists in his hands and a groan rose in his chest. It was at times like this when he felt her true self showed.

“Sleep with me,” he groaned and pulled her into his chest. He felt her lips touch the base of his throat, her warm breath spreading across his skin. His body had a strange reaction to her then. Instead of taking control it melted into her touch. He felt strangely submissive and it both scared and excited him.

“No,” she whispered firmly and stepped away from him. Oberyn opened his eyes and took in a large gulp of air. Reyna was standing about ten paces away, her hands planted firmly on her hips. The amused look on her face told Oberyn that she knew the effect that she had on him.

“Why not?” He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest. Reyna tilted her head to the side and turned slightly so that her profile was showing. Oberyn traced her delicate curves and felt an animal-like hunger gnaw at his belly.

“Because you don’t deserve me yet,” she stated simply. With another intense stare, she turned and strut back down the way they came. Oberyn watched her go in shock, a huge wave of disappointment flooding his chest. He wouldn’t let her get away that easily though. 

He followed her at a distance, making sure that he still kept pace with her. She was taking a rather unusual course, twisting and turning in the gardens in a manner that seem memorized. She rounded a corner quite suddenly and Oberyn paused a moment before following her. When he did he saw something that made his blood simultaneously quicken and boil at the same time.

Reyna and Lord Tyrion’s hired sword were locked in a heated embrace. Reyna’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him in as close as possible. The hired sword had his hands on Reyna’s waist, his fingers digging into the fabric of her dress.

So this was why the man had tensed when Oberyn had flirted with Reyna. They were sleeping together. And judging by the way he caressed her face Oberyn’s assumption that he was in love with the lady was spot on.

“Here’s one thing that Dornishman can never say he’s done,” the sellsword growled as he slipped a hand under Reyna’s skirt. Reyna let out a throaty moan as his hands must have brushed somewhere sensitive. Her lips met the sellswords in another passionate kiss as her hips bucked against his hand.

“Let’s go to my rooms,” Reyna purred and pushed the man’s hand out of her skirt. The man smiled and they both started to walk towards Oberyn’s hiding spot. Oberyn turned and quickly hid himself behind another hedge. First Reyna emerged and stood for a moment, looking around to make sure it was clear. She tucked her hair behind her ear, straightened her dress and continued walking. The sellsword emerged a second later and did the same kind of look around. He adjusted his belt and placed a hand on his sword before following after Reyna at a distance.

So this was why Reyna had rejected his advances. She was seeing someone else. Either that or she really wasn’t interested in him. But Oberyn remembered how her body had reacted to his. If she wasn’t interested then she wouldn’t have acted in such a way. She didn’t seem to be as in love with the sellsword as he was with her, maybe it wasn’t as serious as Oberyn’s mind was making it.

“Why are you hiding back here?” A sweet voice asked. Oberyn turned and found Reyna’s sister Margaery, standing close by, her blue eyes full of suspicion.

“Taking in all the beauty these gardens have to offer,” he smirked and approached the young woman. Margaery’s nose scrunched up in distaste as she glanced around her.

“This is nothing compared to our Highgarden,” she scoffed and motioned for him to follow her. Oberyn obeyed and the two casually walked together in the lush green pathway.

“Do you prefer it to King’s Landing?” He asked, making polite conversation with the soon to be queen.

“I like the capital because I feel I can make a difference here. Reyna does not share my opinion. She was planning to stay in Highgarden after my first husband died but then I became engaged and so I had to have her come down to be with me,” Margaery explained. Oberyn nodded his head a little disinterestedly.

“She is quite smitten with you,” Margaery suddenly announced. Oberyn stopped walking and turned to face the Tyrell girl. She sported the same amused look that Reyna had given him minutes ago.

“And how do you know this?” Oberyn asked suspiciously. Margaery giggled and looked around them, almost as if she expected her sister to appear at any second.

“She told me this morning. She detailed your little… interaction in the hallway and told me how much strength it took her not to invite you into her rooms. I’ve never seen my sister so flustered before,” she teased. Oberyn couldn’t help the little smile that flickered at the corner of his lips. So she was just playing hard to get.

“May I ask you a question, Lady Tyrell?” He asked, suddenly remembering something from his earlier conversation with Reyna. Margaery nodded her head and watched him expectantly.

“What happened between Reyna and Lord Aren Dayne? I asked about him earlier and her reaction was rather… odd,” he asked carefully. Margaery’s eyes widened and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

“Nothing happened my prince. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to meet with my wedding planner,” she said curtly before scurrying away. Oberyn watched her go, confusion clouding his brain. Were the Dayne’s and the Tyrell’s in some kind of family squabble? He would have to write his brother and get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

“With this kiss, I pledge my love!” Joffrey proclaimed. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned to her brother Loras. He scrunched up as the new couple kissed and shared a disgusted look with his older sister. Everyone began to clap as the two pulled apart. Margaery found Reyna’s eye in the crowd and the two shared a smile. Reyna turned to her grandmother and the two shared a calm look. If all went according to plan then Margaery would influence Joffrey to become a better person. It was unlikely, but sometimes miracles happened.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle and as Reyna turned to watch them go she caught Oberyn Martell’s eye. He smirked at her knowingly and then turned to Ellaria. They whispered conspiratorially and waved sweetly at her. Reyna waved back, a little confused, but followed her father and grandmother out of the sept. 

Reyna admired her work as they came back to the Red Keep courtyard. Everything had been set up to her exact specifications. The long table under the awning where the royal family would sit. The screen imprinted with golden roses and lions. The large open space for dancing and the tables arranged in a consistent pattern so that people could move in and out without any trouble. 

“Beautiful sister,” Loras smiled as he approached her. Reyna smiled humbly and the two siblings walked to a nearby table. They each grabbed a glass of wine and toasted each other before taking long swills.

“Who would have thought Margaery would be the first?” Loras chuckled as the meandered around the party.

“We all did. She’s been planning her wedding since the day she was born,” Reyna laughed. Loras excused himself to go talk to some other knights, leaving Reyna all by herself. She spotted Tyrion and his new wife, Sansa Stark, sitting up at the table. Her father and grandmother were both fawning over the newlyweds. Bronn was drinking wine and talking to some of the lesser known lords and Cersei and Tywin were talking to Ellaria and Oberyn.

Reyna refreshed her glass and turned, making eye contact with Jaime Lannister. She was surprised when he smiled and began to approach her. Reyna remembered meeting the Kingslayer when she was younger. He was about twelve years older than she was and was always off playing knight with children his own age. They had met at a party and rumor at the time was that they were to be betrothed. The rumor turned out to be true and for two years they were engaged. Jaime had been her first kiss and one of her best friends for a time.

Reyna had heard the rumors about him and his twin sister and honestly, she believed them. Jaime and Cersei always had an extremely close relationship so it wasn’t hard to think the worst of them. She had talked to Jaime in ages though and so she was surprised at how comfortable their conversation came.

“Congratulations my lady,” he smiled. His smile was infectious and Reyna soon found herself giving him a large grin.

“Thank you Ser Jaime. I just hope my wedding is this elegant,” she laughed.

“Only the best for the beautiful Tyrell girls,” he chuckled. His green eyes sparkled and Reyna felt her stomach twist up. Jaime had been her first crush and she thought she had gotten over it.

“I was sorry to hear about your hand,” she frowned and glanced down at his new golden appendage. Jaime looked down as well and turned his wrist so that the gold caught the sunlight.

“Very unfortunate that they had to take my sword hand,” he sighed. Without thinking Reyna reached out and brushed her fingers against the polished metal. It was cold and smooth to the touch but detailed with intricate swirls and a tiny lion on the back of it.

“All hardships will be rewarded,” she said with a small smile.

“Then I plan on being rewarded greatly,” he smirked and shifted an inch closer to her. Reyna blushed and looked down at her feet. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by the sound of someone saying her name.

“Ser Joran!” Reyna explained happily. Jaime turned and bowed his head slightly to the guest, Joran doing the same.

“Jaime this is Ser Joran Baxter. Joran this is Ser Jaime Lannister, King Joffrey’s Uncle.” Reyna introduced them with a smile, glad for Joran’s interruption.

“Ah, I’ve been wanting to meet the Kingslayer for some time now,” Joran smirked. Reyna frowned and threw him a reproachful look. She had always hated that nickname. Aerys was mad and deserved what he got.

“If you’ll excuse me. Goodbye Lady Reyna,” Jaime said, bowing to her respectfully. Reyna bowed her head back and watched him go.

“Some party,” Joran observed as they walked around the perimeter of the dance floor. Already people were drunkenly dancing and laughing with each other. It seemed fun but she had already promised her brother the first dance.

“I hope you are enjoying the festivities,” she smiled. Joran smiled back and grabbed her elbow to stop her walking. She looked at him curiously, not exactly knowing what to expect.

“Do you have any plans for marriage?” He asked quite suddenly. Reyna raised a single eyebrow, both intrigued by his question and peeved by his intentions.

“My marriage is a matter for the king now. I’m sister to the new queen so I cannot marry whomever I wish,” Reyna explained, slipping into her courtier's voice. True Joran was an attractive man, but he was from an unknown house and wouldn’t have been a prospect even before Margaery’s marriage.

“Is there any way to convince them…?” Joran led. Reyna felt anger rise in her. Who was this unknown knight trying to persuade her into marriage? She had dinner with him once and now he wanted her to run away with him?

“Convince them of what exactly, Ser Joran? If I marry without the king's permission I will be imprisoned and you killed for treason. And who says marrying you is what I want? From our two interactions I can honestly tell you I have no intention of marrying you,” she snarled, feeling the venom rise in the back of her throat. Joran’s eyes widened and he took a step away from her.

“No need for harsh words my lady,” he snapped.

“I’m a rose, Ser Joran. Roses come with thorns,” she growled before stalking away from him. Loras must have seen their interaction because he came racing towards her.

“Everything alright sister?” He asked tentatively. Reyna took a long, soothing breath and painted a smile on her lips.

“Everything is perfect brother. Dance with me,” she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the throng of people before he could protest. The smile on Reyna’s face soon became genuine as she and Loras twirled around on the dance floor. By the time the song was over they were sweaty and red-faced.

“Let’s drink sister,” Loras suggested. Reyna followed her brother and they each grabbed another glass. Reyna watched her sister and her new good brother as they sat and talked at the high table. Joffrey was enthralled with whatever Margaery was saying and looked very much in love. Reyna hoped that they would be happy, but she hoped for her sister's happiness more than anything.

Reyna turned back to her brother but saw that he was making seductive eyes at someone. She followed his eyes and found him watching Ellaria and Oberyn. Ellaria was feeding Oberyn berries and Oberyn was giving Loras one of his best lust filled looks.

“Really Loras?” Reyna scoffed. Loras turned to his sister and raised a quizzical brow.

“If you won’t take him, sister, then I will,” he smirked before walking away. Reyna turned her eyes back to Oberyn and now found him turning his lust filled gaze on her. He lazily waved at her and Reyna rolled her eyes before stalking away.

She found her brother again at their table near the stage. There were five chairs in total; one for Reyna, one for Loras, one for Podrick Payne, one for Bronn, and one for Ser Joran Baxter. Luckily it seemed that Ser Joran had found other seating arrangements for himself. Loras and Podrick were sitting together talking about swords when Reyna approached them. When Podrick noticed her he stood and gave her a slight bow.

Gods was Podrick adorable. Reyna had always thought him cute and boyish. Tyrion and Bronn had told her that apparently, all the whores in Littlefinger’s brothel found him to be a sex god. Reyna was tempted to find out if this was true, but he was just a little too shy for her.

“Have either of you seen Bronn?” She asked curiously. Podrick turned and pointed towards the fountain. Reyna nodded her thanks and walked away, making sure to give her hips an extra little sway for Podrick’s benefit. 

People bowed and congratulated Reyna as she passed and soon her cheeks hurt from all the fake smiles she kept giving. But soon her smile dropped when she saw Bronn. He was leaning against a table close to the fountain, wine goblet in hand, clearly flirting with Ellaria Sand. Now Reyna wasn’t suddenly jealous because of her feelings for Bronn, she was jealous because she didn’t like sharing her toys. She was contradictory that way. She didn’t want to be tied down, but the men she slept with couldn’t sleep with anyone else.

“Bronn!” Reyna snapped a little more venomously than she would have liked. Both Bronn and Ellaria turned to look at her. Ellaria smiled sweetly at her and Reyna managed to pass off a kind smile to her. Bronn approached her, a sly smirk on his lips.

“Somethin’ botherin’ you love?” He chuckled. Reyna rolled her eyes and went to walk away but Bronn grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the party towards the hedges that marked off the garden. He quickly pulled her out of sight and pressed her against the wall of the garden shed.

“Don’t like me flirtin’ with the Dornish woman?” He teased, tracing the plunging neckline of her dress. Reyna smacked his hand away and he chuckled.

“Now ya know how I feel,” he whispered, licking his lips seductively. A smile crept across Reyna’s lips and she snaked her arms around Bronn’s neck.

“I guess I’ll have to be extra nice to you then,” she purred before pressing her lips to his. Bronn’s hands left trails of fire as he traced her body. Reyna let her head fall back as his lips followed the slim curve of her neck. 

“Sounds like they’re making speeches,” Reyna gasped, trying to move away from Bronn’s intoxicating kisses.

“Just one more,” he murmured against her skin. He gave her one last lingering kiss before pulling away and giving her ass a sharp slap. Reyna gave a quick shriek and made her way back towards the party. Bronn went to go sit at their table but Reyna came up beside Jaime Lannister to watch the speeches.

“That’s terrible,” Reyna remarked at Joffrey poured wine on Tyrion’s head.

“He doesn’t deserve it,” Jaime replied, trying to hide the growl in his voice. Reyna gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze and he looked down at her, giving her a small smile.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you for awhile,” he smiled, color coming up on his cheeks.

“About what?” Reyna asked curiously. Jaime opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Reyna heard her sister scream.

“He’s choking!” Margaery yelled. Both Jaime and Reyna looked up and saw Joffrey staggering, clutching at his throat. He fell down the steps and landed face first on the ground. Reyna took off immediately towards the stage, Jaime right behind her. Reyna rushed past Joffrey and ran up to her sister. Margaery clung to her as they watched Jaime try to comfort Joffrey. The young king's face was bright red and slowly turning purple. Foam and spit flew from his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot.

“My son!” Cersei screamed and raced towards the young lion. She pushed Jaime away and turned him over so that Joffrey was in her lap. All anyone could do was watch as the life drained from Joffrey’s eyes.

Reyna had never seen the queen cry before and for a moment it made her seem more human. Cersei looked around her, fear and anger in her emerald eyes. She finally settled on her youngest brother, Tyrion. He was reaching down and picking up Joffrey’s discarded goblet, searching it for any clues.

“He did this! He killed my son! Take him! TAKE him! TAKE HIM!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately three members of the Kingsguard approached Tyrion and cornered him in. Since he was a smaller man they saw no need for brute force.

Reyna made a move to go to him but her younger sister put a hand on her, shaking her head. Reyna was forced to watch as one of her best friends was taken away by guards. They were probably going to throw him in a black cell. Reyna would go to him as soon as she could. Tyrion was innocent, she was sure of it.

“Let’s go Margaery,” Reyna whispered and led her sister towards their father. The last thing Cersei wanted to see was the golden roses planting themselves among her lions.


	6. Chapter 6

Oberyn was beginning to like this brothel that Littlefinger owned. The women were fit and frisky and even the manager Lord Baelish had left in charge was beginning to grow on him.

“So you like guys and girls equally?” The manager asked confused. Oberyn smiled and took a sip of his wine.

“That surprises you?” Oberyn chuckled.

“Everyone has their preferences,” the man purred.

“Half the pleasure of the world is lost when you choose,” Oberyn replied, stroking the man's defined jaw. He motioned with his head to the two whore working on Ellaria.

“The gods made that and it delights me,” he smiled. He ran a finger across the other man’s hips and down his back.

“The gods made this and it delights me,” he said and gave the man a sharp slap to the ass.

“One day you will wake up, old, fat, impotent and realize all the pleasure you have missed out on,” Oberyn finished, glancing over at his paramour.

“Even the prince of Dorne?” The man asked. Ellaria chuckled and flipped over, crawling over the man to get to Oberyn.

“He is the prince of Dorne. Boys and girls alike will line up to fuck him until the day he dies,” she purred, straddling his waist.

“They will all have to line up behind you,” he purred right back. Ellaria chuckled and pressed her lips to his. Just as they were getting heated up Oberyn’s ears picked up the sound of clinking armor. He pulled away from his love just as eight Lannister soldiers strolled into the room.

Tywin Lannister entered behind the storm of guards, his expression unreadable as usual. With just one look all of the whores and manager left, the only person remaining besides Oberyn was Ellaria. She shot her love a questioning look but the prince only nodded his head for her to leave them. Tywin watched in boredom until Ellaria left and didn’t speak until Oberyn had dressed himself in some pants.

“Would you like to sit?” Oberyn offered, still casually lying on the bed.

“No thank you,” the old lion growled out.

“Some wine?” Oberyn tried again, rolling off of the bed and walking towards the small table near the window.

“No,” Tywin barked out, placing his hands behind his back. Oberyn poured himself a generous amount, a small smirk playing across his lips.

“I’m sorry about your grandson,” he announced, turning back to the lion.

“Are you?” Tywin asked though Oberyn knew that it was no real question. Oberyn chuckled quietly and made his way over to the window, looking down on the steaming shit pile that was King’s Landing.

“I do not believe that a child is responsible for the sins of his father… or his grandfather,” Oberyn hissed out. Tywin shuffled on his feet, not out of nerves, possibly out of guilt? It was hard for Oberyn to tell exactly. 

“An awful way to die,” Oberyn continued, taking a long sip of wine. Tywin’s head tilted curiously to the side, playing right into Oberyn’s hand.

“Which way is that?” The lion grumbled. 

“Are you interrogating me, Lord Tywin?” Oberyn asked suspiciously. 

“Some believe the king choked,” Tywin offered, but neither one of them believed that rumor. 

“Some believe the sky is blue because we live in the eye of a blue-eyed giant,” Oberyn joked as he flopped back down onto the bed. Tywin shot him an unamused look, blatantly ignoring his statement.

“The king was poisoned,” Oberyn stated with finality. Tywin’s eyes shifted back to the prince, a newfound curiosity in his eyes. Something told Oberyn that this emotion was fake in the old lion and that Tywin already had some notion about him concocted in his head.

“I hear you studied poisons at the Citadel,” Tywin stated in an accusatory tone.

“I did,” Oberyn snapped back. “This is why I know.”

“Your hatred for my family is… rather well known. You arrive in the capital an expert in poisoning, some days later my grandson dies… of poisoning.”

“Rather suspicious. Why haven’t you thrown me in a dungeon?” Oberyn asked curiously. The blank facade of the lion started to crack with frustration. The prince could tell that Tywin was unamused with his walking around the questions.

“You spoke to Tyrion in this very brothel on the day of your arrival. Of what did you speak?” Tywin demanded.

“You think we conspired together?” Oberyn smirked.

“Of what did you speak?” Tywin repeated. Oberyn smiled and approached Tywin slowly, feeling like a viper ready to strike.

“The murder of my sister, Ellia,” he stated. Tywin’s eyes never left Oberyn’s and for a moment Oberyn felt like the lion was about to crack.

“I’m here to ask a favor.” Tywin quickly changed the subject, looking out the window. Oberyn’s chest constricted angrily, even though Tywin turned away first it seemed like Oberyn had still lost.

“I have a favor as well,” Oberyn snapped. Tywin glanced back at the young viper and waited patiently for him to continue.

“I would like to speak to the Mountain,” he snarled.

“I’m sure he would enjoy speaking to you as well,” Tywin smirked. Oberyn’s entire body tensed, ready to strike, but Tywin held up a hand to stop him.

“If you do what I ask then I could arrange something,” he finished.

“What is your favor?” Oberyn asked curiously.

“More like two favors. One you will actually enjoy,” Tywin chuckled lowly to himself. Now Oberyn was extremely intrigued. Besides the Mountain what did Tywin have that Oberyn really wanted?

“First, I want you to be one of the three judges for Tyrion’s trial. I will be presiding and Mace Tyrell will be the second judge. You will also be appointed to the small council chamber,” Tywin explained. Oberyn mulled it over in his head. It was a very tempting offer thus far.

“And the second favor?” He finally asked.

“We wish you to marry,” Tywin answered immediately.

“Who?” Oberyn asked in confusion. Tywin turned to one of his guards and they opened the large doors. To Oberyn’s surprise Lady Reyna Tyrell came sweeping into the room accompanied by a guard, her chestnut hair was pulled up and her body clad in black fabric. Her steel grey eyes were trained on the floor but she stopped just beside Tywin and sank into a deep curtsy for them both.

“Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn,” she announced before slowly lifting her eyes to Oberyn. Was this what Tywin thought Oberyn would enjoy? Marriage to the eldest Tyrell girl?

“Mace and Olenna Tyrell have both given their blessing and Lady Reyna has agreed to it. I’ve spoken to your brother as well. He consents if you do,” Tywin explained breezily, acting as if Reyna wasn’t even in the room.

“Has the Lady Reyna really consented to this?” Oberyn asked in confusion. From what he had heard she had no intention of marrying. She seemed perfectly content to sleep with the sellsword and flirt with every available man at court.

“If it helps my family and the king, then I will gladly agree,” Reyna replied in a slightly stilted voice. Her eyes were looking just to the left of Oberyn’s head. He had spent enough time talking with her to know that this was a sign that she was lying.

“The Lady Reyna should have been married years ago, I suppose she is happy to have such an advantageous match,” Tywin said, obviously leading Reyna to agree with him.

“Of course my lord. Prince Oberyn is indeed a fine match. I know we have only known each other a few days, but that is more than some high born ladies get. Some don’t even meet their betrothed until the day of the wedding,” she answered back. Her eyes met Oberyn’s and for a moment the prince let the images of a life with Reyna wash over him. He could see them happy together. He had no need of children, he had enough bastards, but seeing as Reyna had no children of her own yet he could see her becoming a good mother. She would run his house near Sunspear and he would provide for her. 

The only thing he could not picture was how Ellaria would fit in. He had seen how Reyna reacted to Ellaria flirting with her sellsword. She had become jealous and possessive and had snapped rather harshly. Oberyn wanted to make his future wife happy, but things would be complicated with his paramour.

“So… do we have a deal?” Tywin asked, stretching out his hand to Oberyn. Oberyn stared at the lions paw for a very long moment, silently contemplating. He took one more long look at Reyna before deciding. 

“You have a deal Lord Tywin,” Oberyn replied before briefly shaking the Lord’s hand. Some unreadable emotion passed across Reyna’s face, but it was too quick for Oberyn to decipher.

“Good, you and Lady Reyna shall be wed in a week’s time. My son’s trial begins the day after you wed,” Tywin explained curtly before turning to Reyna and offering her his hand. Reyna shot a look at Oberyn, a mixture of pity and sadness in her eyes, before taking Tywin’s hand and letting him escort her out of the brothel.

So, Oberyn would be married within a week. He wondered how Ellaria would take that. She had never seemed put off by the idea that he would marry one day. In fact, she seemed excited to add a third person into their mix, but something told Oberyn that this would not be as fun as his love had pictured.

“What did I miss?” Ellaria asked as she sauntered back into the room. Oberyn, who was still standing by the window, didn’t immediately turn to her. He was deep in thought about what had just happened. Being a judge and being appointed to the small council seemed promising to him, the only thing that still puzzled him was his new betrothal. He always assumed that his older brother Doran would choose his wife, he just thought that he would have some input on it. 

Not that he was complaining about the choice. Reyna was a beautiful woman and a skilled courtier. She would charm all the noble lords of Dorne and she would make a lovely princess. But something about the way she had acted made him suspicious. If she had come with her father instead of Lord Tywin then it might not have seemed as strange. Oberyn never knew what Tywin’s true intentions were. Was he trying to use Reyna as a spy? As a tool to use against Oberyn and Dorne? Or was this a punishment for her? There were too many questions to ask and not enough answers to give.

“My love?” Ellaria asked, finally getting Oberyn to turn.

“I am to be a judge at Tyrion’s trial, and I will be appointed to the small council,” he repeated, still a little distracted. A small smile appeared on Ellaria’s lips, clearly excited by the news.

“Is that all?” She asked, clearly already expecting more.

“I am to be married,” he answered a little quietly. Ellaria’s eyes widened slightly and she sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for him to continue. 

“I am to be married within a week… to Lady Reyna Tyrell,” he finished. Ellaria face flushed slightly and her lips pursed. Oberyn couldn’t tell if she was excited or angry.

“Why so soon?” She asked.

“Either to punish me or Reyna, I’m not quite sure. The lion can sometimes be mysterious like that,” Oberyn explained. Ellaria looked down at her hands, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I hope you make each other happy, but I will not give you up easily,” she smirked, looking up at him with a new fire in her eyes. Oberyn smirked back, feeling himself swell with satisfaction. How lucky to have two such beautiful women to love and fawn over him. 

The boys and girls would still line up for the Dornish prince, but now they would be behind Ellaria and Reyna.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna was having a particularly pleasant day. She had been awoken to Bronn’s strong hands on her body, had a very nice breakfast with her father and grandmother, had a productive meeting with the royal wedding planner, and now she was lunching with her younger siblings. All three Tyrell children were wearing black, but none of them were mourning. They were cracking jokes, laughing, and thoroughly enjoying each others company. Reyna knew after she was married she wouldn’t have much time to spend with her family. Knowing Oberyn he would leave for Dorne soon after Tyrion’s trial, small council seat or not.

“Are you excited sister?” Loras asked as they finished the last of their lemon cakes. Reyna wiped her mouth clean of crumbs and shot her brother a pointed look. Marriage was something neither she or her brother had ever considered. Margaery had been planning her wedding since she was three. Reyna knew eventually she would have to marry, but she had hoped it would have been her choice. Oberyn had been chosen for her by Tywin Lannister, probably to punish him for something.

“I’m not excited to be living in Dorne again. Actually I’m pretty terrified,” Reyna explained. Loras’ hand went to his sisters knee and he gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

“Have you told Oberyn? He could do something about it,” Margaery suggested. Reyna’s heart dropped at the idea. No one could know about what happened while she had been in Dorne. The thoughts still haunted her and gave her nightmares.

“No one can know. Only we three, grandmother, and Prince Doran know and that’s how I’d like it to stay. Not even Tyrion and Bronn know. Oberyn doesn’t expect me to be a maiden on our wedding day and he doesn’t care. Anything that has happened before is none of his concern,” Reyna explained strongly. 

“But the Martell’s are the liege lords of the Dayne’s. If something happened between you and one of his bannermen, I’m sure he’d want to know,” Loras commented, frowning at the terrified look on his sisters face.

“No one else is to know,” Reyna snapped, effectively putting a stop to the conversation. All three Tyrell siblings sat in silence until a royal page arrived and asked for Reyna.

“Lord Tywin and your father have requested your presence in the small council meeting,” the page repeated to them. Margaery and Loras shot their older sister confused looks and Reyna simply shrugged her shoulders before following the page.

He led her to the small council chamber, a room Reyna had never been in before, and left as soon as she entered. The only person in the room was her father, Mace Tyrell. He opened his arms up for his eldest daughter and Reyna happily hugged him.

“What is this about father? And where is grandmother?” Reyna asked as Lord Varys entered the room. Reyna shot the eunuch a polite smile which he returned before taking a seat near the end of the table. He was quickly followed by Grandmaester Pycelle and Queen Cersei. Reyna bowed deeply to Cersei, but the woman merely breezed past her without another look.

“We are here to sign your marriage contract. And my mother is with the wedding planner. We only have a few days left,” her father whispered back excitedly. Reyna tilted her head and took a deep breath. That meant that Oberyn would be in this meeting. She hadn’t seen him since the brief meeting in the brothel and that had been almost three days ago. That day she had seen a brief glimpse of what her wedding night would be like. Oberyn had been shirtless and wearing extremely thin and slightly see through pants.

His chest was toned and taut and his arms were muscular from fighting. A very fine patch of black hair trailed from his belly button down past the band of his pants. While she hadn’t meant to look, Reyna had caught a quick glimpse of the outline of his manhood. It was thick with a considerable length that had Reyna trembling just at the thought of it. She had felt his hands on her body before and knew that he was capable of giving immense pleasure and dealing excruciating pain. 

She also had his promise that he made to her the night they all supped together. He was going to take his time and worship her body. The thoughts sent electric currents straight to her core.

Reyna was pulled out of her thoughts as Oberyn Martell himself strolled into the room. He paused mid-step at the sight of her and a slow smirk spread across his lips. A blush crept up the back of her neck, but she managed to push the feeling away and give the prince a polite curtsy. His eyes didn’t leave her as he took a seat across from her father and they still didn’t leave her when he began to drum his fingers on the table.

“These meetings aren’t always going to be so early, are they?” He seemed to be asking her directly. Cersei scoffed, but still his eyes remained on Reyna. Reyna was tempted to take the seat at the end of the table but was unsure if anyone else would be joining them so she opted to just stand patiently behind her father.

“I was up late last night,” he purred and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Reyna pursed her lips playfully and turned to look out the window. The small council chamber had an excellent view of the ocean, something that Reyna would surely miss if she went to Dorne.

“So, does this mean I am a master of something now?” Oberyn announced to the room. “Coins? Ships…?”

“Lord Tywin and I already determined that I should be Master of Ships,” Mace Tyrell explained a little possessively. Reyna laid a comforting hand on her father’s shoulder and then removed it once Lord Tywin strode into the room. Reyna sank into a low curtsy, surprised to find that Tywin stopped directly in front of her. He extended a hand and raised Reyna from her bent position. Everyone else had stood at the Hand’s entrance, everyone except Oberyn.

“How are you this afternoon, Lady Reyna?” Lord Tywin asked. Reyna was shocked. Tywin Lannister had barely said two words to her before, and now he was asking after her.

“I am well my Lord Hand, and yourself?” Reyna asked politely. Tywin let a small smirk grace his lips and dipped his head to her. He motioned for her to sit at the foot of the table, between her father and Oberyn, and proceeded to take his place at the head.

“Lord Tywin it is a great honor to have been granted a seat on this council…,” Mace started to explain but was cut off by the old lion.

“We are here to witness the signing of the marriage contract between Prince Oberyn Martell and the Lady Reyna Tyrell. The wedding is in four days so this needs to be done quickly,” Tywin announced.

“Do you really need me here for this?” Cersei sighed a little dramatically. Reyna cut her eyes to the Queen Mother and couldn’t help but send her a little glare. Oberyn must have caught this because he let out a low chuckle and tapped his finger on the table.

“Dorne is being brought back into the fold by this marriage. It is extremely important,” Tywin snapped, glaring at his daughter. Reyna decided then and there that she would never want to the on the receiving end of that look.

“Are you excited Lady Reyna? To finally be married?” Lord Varys asked. Suddenly everyone’s eyes were upon her and Reyna felt like her face was on fire.

“Especially to a man so high above you,” Cersei said with a poisoned smile. Reyna tried not to let the jab affect her, but she still felt the sting of it.

“I am extremely happy about this marriage and feel extremely fortunate to have such a fine man to marry,” she smiled, turning her eyes to Oberyn. He had a kind and warm look in his eyes, something that Reyna could only describe as a the look two good friends gave each other.

“I am excited as well, Lady Reyna is an extremely beautiful woman,” Oberyn purred, the warm look in his eyes exploding into lust. Reyna lowered her head and the remembered what he had told her about hiding her face. She lifted it once again and saw a satisfied smile reach the princes lips. Someone cleared their throats, probably the Grandmaester, and the two betrothed looked away from each other.

“What other benefits will be received from this marriage?” Oberyn asked, turning to Tywin. Something brushed against Reyna’s knee and she realized that it was Oberyn’s other hand. His touch sent a shock through her and she found that she didn’t feel the need to pull away. She allowed herself to indulge in his little touches, getting warmer to the idea of marrying the Dornish prince.

“Lady Reyna will now obviously become a Princess of Dorne, you will both receive lands in both Highgarden and Dorne, and you will get a castle of your choosing,” Tywin explained. Reyna surprised herself by speaking up.

“We need no castle my lord. We already will have the two most beautiful castles at our disposal, Highgarden and Sunspear, we will require nothing else,” she announced. Oberyn’s hand tightened on Reyna’s knee. She had a feeling that the touch was out of pride, not to shut her up. Tywin nodded his consent at her and motioned for another page to retrieve the documents. Reyna once again turned her eyes to her future husband and found him gazing at her curiously. She offered him a small smile and he gave her knee one more tight squeeze.

The page brought out the long scroll of parchment and laid it out before Oberyn and Reyna, along with an inkwell and two quills. Oberyn unrolled the scroll and let his eyes quickly scan the agreement. He dipped his quill in the ink and signed his name with an elegant script that Reyna had not expected from him. Oberyn slid the paper towards her and Reyna quickly skimmed the agreement. It stated all of the things that Lord Tywin had summarized and then some. 

Reyna would claim no parental rights over any of Oberyn’s bastards and would place her own children above his. That didn’t bother Reyna so much. Most of his daughters were either her own age or much older. She would like to befriend them but would have felt silly trying to be a mother to them, especially when Ellaria, the mother to most of Oberyn’s bastards, was still alive. It also detailed that if Oberyn were to die in anyway that she would get a large widow’s fund, the same thing applying to Oberyn if Reyna were to die.

The final thing that the contract stated was that by marrying her, Oberyn must never act in open rebellion against the king, seeing as his wife was soon to be related to the king by Tommen and Margaery’s marriage, something surprised Reyna seeing Margaery was still technically in mourning. That one smelled of their grandmothers meddling.

Reyna picked up her quick and dipped it in the ink, making sure that it didn’t drip onto the paper. The needle-thin tip hovered over the paper and for a moment Reyna hesitated. She looked up at each and every member of the small council, looking at Lord Tywin the longest. 

As usual his expression was unreadable, but for a moment his eyes hardened as he picked up on her apprehension. He crossed his arms and motioned with his eyes for her to sign. Reyna’s hand shook and for a moment she felt that she was making a horrible mistake. Her stomach dropped and the back of her neck became itchy and hot.

Oberyn’s hand on her own finally made her turn away from Tywin. He gripped her hand reassuringly and leaned forward, his soft lips brushing against her ear. He pressed the sweetest of kisses against her skin and looked at her in a way that made her stomach drop, this time a sweet thrill associated with the sensation.

She nodded her head to him and wrote her name in her signature loopy script. Oberyn’s smile lit up his face and he lifted his soon to be wife out of her chair. Reyna gasped as he hugged her into his chest and the other council members clapped. He pulled away and they looked deep into each others eyes.

For a moment the world melted and all Reyna could see and hear was Oberyn. His uneven breath swept across her face and Reyna melted into him. What would have inevitably been their first kiss was interrupted by Mace Tyrell’s joyous laugh and the fact that he clapped Oberyn hard on the shoulder.

“Congratulations,” her father chuckled as he forced Oberyn to shake his hand. Oberyn nodded to the older man, his eyes sliding back to Reyna. She suddenly felt an excitement she hadn’t felt in months. Life with Oberyn would definitely be hard, but she had a feeling that it would be never be boring. She deserved a little happiness after everything she’d been through. Her husband would protect her and as long as they were together she would never again feel alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Oberyn had convinced Reyna to take a long stroll with him in the gardens. To “better get to know one another”, he had told her. They were walking arm in arm, simply enjoying each others company. Reyna tilted her head back to catch the last few dying rays of the sun and Oberyn was struck slightly stupid by her beauty. Her full lips looked so damn kissable and the slender arch of her neck begged to be touched. His eyes followed that arch until it ended at her cleavage. Her breasts were not overly impressive but they were definitely appealing. 

“Can I help you with something my prince?” Reyna asked, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Oberyn chuckled and pressed his betrothed tighter against his side. Reyna opened her eyes and Oberyn though he detected a hint of arousal in her wolf grey eyes.

“Just admiring, my love,” he purred. Reyna’s pale cheeks turned sunset pink, a color that was growing on Oberyn. As he continued to stare one question kept popping up in his mind. The rational part of his mind screamed not to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Does your sellsword know?” He asked. Reyna froze in place and snatched her arm away from him. Her eyes grew wide and the pink coloring on her cheeks turned scarlet red.

“What?” She practically snapped. Oberyn instantly regret asking, obviously she was upset and the last thing had had wanted to do was anger her. But he was too deep now to let it go.

“Lord Tyrion’s hired man. Have you told him about the marriage?” Oberyn asked, trying to keep his voice even and calm. Reyna’s jaw clenched and Oberyn could practically see the wheels turning in her head, trying to come up with some sort of story.

“Why would Bronn need to know about our marriage?” She spat the word ‘marriage’ out like it had put a bad taste in her mouth.

“I saw you two,” Obery finally confessed. Reyna’s eyes widened another fraction of an inch and her hands balled into fists.

“What exactly did you see, Prince Oberyn?” Oberyn recognized the voice that she was using. It was the same voice she used around court. The steady voice that betrayed no emotion and was simultaneously calming and terrifying.

“I saw you two… in the garden,” he said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. He was trying to diffuse the situation and calm her down, but she only seemed to get angrier.

“Whatever you think you saw, my prince, was absolutely nothing. And it would be best if you never mentioned this to anyone at court,” she threatened, her eyes holding a fierce fire that Oberyn had never seen before. Without waiting to hear his answer she turned on her heel and stalked back inside the Red Keep.

“Reyna!” He called after her, but it was no use, she was too angry to listen to anything else he had to say.

“Already fighting with your wife?” A familiar voice asked behind Oberyn. He didn’t have to turn to know that voice belonged to none other than Cersei Lannister.

“Ah, but she’s not my wife yet,” he chuckled as he turned around to face her. The Queen Mother had her hair loose around her shoulder, the golden locks contrasting brightly against the black silk of her dress. She was flanked by four Lannister guards, each of which had their hands resting comfortably on the hilt of their swords.

“The papers are signed, she’s as good as yours,” Cersei smirked. “May I show you the gardens?”

“Well, I couldn’t very well refuse a royal escort,” he replied politely.

“No, you couldn’t,” she smiled sweetly, something that must have been hard for her. They walked in silence for a long time, taking in the serenity of the greenery around them. Cersei was leading them towards the beach, her eyes downcast and her hands clamped together.

“You have several daughters, don’t you ?” Cersei asked suddenly. Oberyn regarded her curiously. He was sure that sooner or later this conversation would turn to her own daughter Myrcella.

“Eight,” he replied proudly, conjuring up the faces of each of his beautiful daughters.

“Eight?” Cersei asked incredulously. “Eight daughters.”

“The fifth is the most difficult. I named her Ellia, after my sister,” Oberyn explained, a dull pain shooting through his chest at the thought of his late sister.

“A beautiful name,” Cersei mused.

“Yes, but everytime I say it I grow sad,” Oberyn admitted. “And after I turn sad, I grow angry.”

“Perhaps that’s why she’s difficult,” Cersei joked with a raise of her brows. “Gods love their stupid jokes, don’t they?”

“And which joke is that?” Oberyn asked suspiciously. Cersei picked up on this and shot him the smallest of smiles.

“You’re a prince of Dorne, a legendary fighter, a brilliant man feared throughout Westeros, but you could not save your sister. I am a Lannister, queen for nineteen years, daughter of the most powerful man alive, but I could not save my son. What good is power if you cannot protect the ones you love?”

“We can avenge them,” Oberyn remarked.

“Yes, we can avenge them,” Cersei repeated. They reached the steps that led down to the beach and Cersei began to slow. Each step was taken with what appeared extreme caution.

“You really believe Tyrion murdered your son?” Oberyn asked.

“I know he did,” she stated strongly.

“My wife would disagree with you,” Oberyn countered. Cersei chuckled and came to a stop. Oberyn watched the lioness carefully, still confused by their conversation.

“I expected that much. She and Tyrion were always close as children. She was once engaged to my brother, Jaime, did you know that?” She asked.

“No I did not,” Oberyn confessed, surprised at the news. Reyna seemed to have been passed around as a political pawn for years. First to Jaime Lannister, then to Aren Dayne, again to some lord in Robb Stark’s court, and now to him.

“She and Tyrion spent a lot of time together. They’re best friends, she would never think him guilty of anything, but she does not know my brother as well as I do,” Cersei explained.

“We will have a trial and we will learn the truth,” Oberyn replied, taking another few steps until he could see the water. Cersei rejoined him, a small sneer on her lips.

“We’ll have a trial anyway,” she confirmed. Her green eyes fixed onto the water, a new vulnerable look in her eyes.

“I haven’t seen my daughter in over a year,” the Queen Mother confessed.

“The last time I saw her she was swimming with two of my girls in the water gardens, laughing in the sun.” Oberyn sighed happily as he conjured up the memory. Myrcella was the picture image of her mother, golden hair and green eyes. But she acted nothing like the dangerous lioness. Myrcella was nothing but kindness, not a mean bone in her body.

“I want to believe that. I want to believe she’s happy,” Cersei smiled.

“You have my word,” Oberyn promised. “We do not hurt little girls in Dorne.”

“Everywhere in the world they hurt little girls,” Cersei scoffed. Oberyn let his dark eyes drift away from the woman, sadness filling in his heart as he realized she was right. He glanced back at Cersei and her face told him that she was tempted to ask him something.

“Would you bring her a gift from me?” She asked a little shyly. “I wasn’t there for her name day. I don’t know when I’ll ever see her again.”

“Anything at all,” Oberyn promised. Cersei smiled and pointed towards the docks. A beautiful ship with striped sails was harbored across from them. The ship looked vaguely Dornish, but Oberyn knew that it had to have been commissioned here.

“The best ship rites in King’s Landing have been working on it for months. Myrcella loves the open water.” 

Oberyn had never seen this much love in the queen’s eyes before. That was the only thing he could admire about her: her love for her children. 

“I will have it sailed down to Sunspear for her,” he replied. The queen’s tears began to brim up with tears, something that Oberyn was surprised to see. She turned her face away and dabbed at her eyes and when she turned back to him she was the stone lioness once more.

“Please tell her, that he mother misses her very much,” she ordered. Oberyn nodded his head and watched as she walked back up the stairs. She paused, however, and turned back to face him.

“Do you think Reyna would be a good mother to children who are not her own?” She asked curiously. Oberyn could only assume that she was asking if Reyna would keep and eye on Myrcella.

“Probably not to my daughters since they are all the same age, but I’m sure she will be extremely kind to her new good sister,” Oberyn thought aloud. This seemed to please Cersei because she smiled and turned, continuing her path up the stairs.

Obery turned and took in the sight of the ship once more, thinking over their conversation. Cersei was right, Reyna would never think Tyrion was guilty, but what would he do if he had to pass a guilty verdict? He didn’t want to hurt Reyna anymore, but he also wanted to do the right thing. And the right thing in this situation was to speed the trial along quickly so that he and his new wife could go back to Dorne.

He had written to his brother about Reyna’s past betrothal to Lord Dayne, but had only received some vague answer that told him they would discuss it later. Reyna turned to ice anytime anyone mentioned Aren’s name and the fear that flared in her eyes scared even him. He had never seen such a strong emotion in anyone before. She had to know that he would take them all back to Dorne and the thought of the move must be killing her. She’d be in a strange court with no friends and no allies to keep her safe.

Then Oberyn had to deal with this new chasm between them. He never should’ve mentioned Bronn. He still didn’t know Reyna’s true feelings for him and feared that he may have ruined whatever good thing was happening between them. She had seemed happy, possibly even excited when she had signed the contract. He wanted to see those emotions in her eyes on their wedding day, not a blank stare and an indifferent attitude. He knew of only one way to fix things. He just hoped that it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and a comment! Be sure to check out my other story, The Hound's Heart!


End file.
